


Playtime

by kaltothevoid, orphan_account



Series: Transferred fics [5]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Grinding, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, i mean technically because of the double, let me know if I missed anything, sorta - Freeform, wall fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaltothevoid/pseuds/kaltothevoid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another fic branching off from "New Toy"
Relationships: Helsknight/Evil Xisuma, Welscest, Welsknight/Evil Xisuma, Welsknight/Helsknight
Series: Transferred fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083818
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Playtime

* * *

As he heard the cell door opening, Wels' eyes opened, though he almost wanted to keep them shut. 

He always felt a bit of fear when he even heard footsteps passing by or coming near, not to mention when he saw one or both of them passing by. Especially if he saw them coming towards his cell.

"Playtime~" He heard Hels purr. 

As much as Wels wanted to protest, that would get him nowhere. Hels already made it clear he had no control—and if he tried to fight against it, he'd only be punished for it. The more he tried to protest, the more the two raped him. It was fun for them to see his suffering, but irritating when he constantly refused to behave. They'd either torment him more often or be rougher with him. He learned not to even try.

Wels avoided a piercing and lustful gaze as Hels grabbed his chin and made him sit up from the ground.

"Now, are you gonna be good for us, or are we going to have to punish you again?"

A few small tears pricked in Wels' eyes as he felt Ex's hands on his waist. 

"N-no, I—I'll behave," he mumbled. 

Hels smiled. "Good boy. You better—Exy and I are gonna play with you new way, our sweet little toy~" 

That wasn't good.

  
Hels forced Wels to look at him, kissing the knight and slipping his tongue into his mouth. Meanwhile, Ex was nipping at his neck, running his hands teasingly down Wels' pants.

"I'm excited for this one," Ex purred huskily in Wels' ear, his hot breath making Wels shudder a bit. 

Wels let out a small and involuntary gasp as Hels retracted his tongue and pulled away. 

"Oh trust me, it'll be a lot of fun," Hels replied to Ex, though he continued to look at Wels. There was a cruelly teasing look in his eyes, knowing Wels' fear and how much he didn't want whatever was coming. "You ready to play Welsie~?"

"N-no," Wels replied quietly, even if it didn't matter what his response was.

Hels gave a low chuckle. "Good. Clothes off, my pretty little toy."

He hated it, but he had to comply. It would do him all harm and no good if he didn't. So he did—he removed his clothing as Hels told him to, the other two removing their own as well. 

Hels took out a small bottle of lube from one of his pants pockets, giving it to Ex first before using it himself. He generously coated a few of his fingers, smiling at the noise Wels made as he pushed his fingers into the knight's entrance, curling them as he thrusted them in and out for a moment. 

As Hels was prepping himself, Ex pulled Wels up from the floor, his back leaning against the wall with Wels laying back against his chest. 

Putting the bottle aside, Hels joined the two, assisting Ex in holding Wels up slightly. 

"Hope you liked getting fucked by two people at once, baby boy," Hels said quietly to Wels as he and Ex both slid their cocks into Wels' ass. 

Wels' scream was louder than it has been before as the two roughly thrusted in and out of him in sync. They moaned at both the noises he made and the feeling of their cocks rubbing together inside of him. Ex had one arm around the upper part of Wels' chest under his arms to help hold him up, his other hand playing with Wels' nipples. 

It didn't take very long for all the unwanted stimulation to push Wels over his edge, cum spurting out onto Hels' bare chest and a bit on his own. 

There were involuntary moans mixed into his screams—it was hard not to feel some sort of pleasure within the pain when they were both hitting his sweet spot so hard like that.

But it hurt a lot—not only the overstimulation that built up easily, but it was expected to hurt when you had two cocks slamming into you at once. 

He had to try and tell himself to enjoy it. It would make things easier. 

_Just enjoy it._

But it was difficult.

_You like this. Come on._

It hurt.

_You love this, and you wanted this, you want it, you **want it—**_

"I d—I d—on't w-w—ant it," he cried between screams and moans. He didn't mean to say it out loud, but he couldn't help it.

Hels chuckled darkly through his own moaning. "Th—at's what adds t-o the f-fun of it, baby b-oy~"

"F-fuck yeah, it does," Ex groaned, nearing his orgasm.

Tears rolled down Wels' cheeks as he tried to suppress the mixture of screams and moans that wanted to escape him, nails digging into Hels' shoulders.

Another scream escaped him as the two reached their limit, and he was unable to hold back another orgasm when cum spurted deep inside of him from both Hels and Ex.

After catching his breath, Hels gave a small chuckle at the way Wels was shaking, his grip still tight on Hels' shoulders and his eyes squeezed shut. 

"Oh, don't worry, my sweet knight," Hels purred, stroking Wels' cheek. "You'll get used to it. You're lucky we won't do it this way often."

He tried to tell himself that—after a while, he would learn to get used to it.

But for now, he hated it.

* * *


End file.
